


Love Under the Stars

by beccaheartschrisevans



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: After a girls night with some friends, you come home to find your husband, Chris Evans, watching a meteor shower from the rooftop deck of your home. You join him, but find yourself bored, after a while, and decide to initiate some sweet love making under the stars.





	Love Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was written for a challenge on Tumblr.

You were pleasantly buzzed as you hugged your friends goodbye then made your way to the waiting Uber car. Once you were buckled in, you texted your husband, Chris, letting him know you were on your way home.

His reply was simple: “Meet me on the roof.”

You smiled and replied that you would.

A short while later, the Uber car came to a stop in front of the modest, two story house you and Chris shared. You quickly gathered your belongings and then thanked the driver before getting out.

Chris had purchased the house before he’d met you and had been in the process of remodeling it when you had started dating. It had been a sign of his faith in your relationship that he had let you help with some of the interior choices, including the big soaking tub in the master bedroom. The rooftop deck, just off the master bedroom, had been his idea, though, as had the telescope that was semi-permanently attached to part of it.

After entering the house, you headed straight up to the master bedroom, where you dropped your purse onto the bench at the end of the bed and kicked off your shoes. Knowing it was getting chilly outside, you changed out of the outfit you’d worn to the game night at your friends and into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Then you opened the door to the patio off the master bedroom and took the spiral stairs up to the rooftop deck.

The semi-secluded location of the house meant that there weren’t many lights to interfere with the usage of the telescope, stargazing or, like tonight, meteor shower watching. You found Chris laying on top of an air mattress with a blanket on top of it with his face pointed towards the sky.

“See anything yet?” You asked as you joined him, thankful he'd thought to use the air mattress this time instead of the foam pad that the two of you had used previously.

“A couple,” he replied, moving his eyes from the sky to look at you. “How was game night?”

“As fantastic as ever,” you said as you snuggled up against him. For as hot as it had been that day, the night was cooling off quickly. “We played Cards Against Humanity.”

“Did the super soldier card come up?” Chris asked as an amused smile tugged on his lips.

You smirked, but playfully zipped your lips, unwilling to say. Not that you could, anyway.

Every month or so, you and ten girlfriends (give or take a few) got together for a game night, at a different house each time, with the host choosing the game. As the night was an escape from the real world and a judgement free zone (or rather a zone where everyone’s judgement was free, as one friend liked to put it), you had all agreed that what happened there, stayed between you all.

“Knowing all of you, I’m going to say it did and that I don’t even want to imagine that card it was played on,” Chris replied, shaking his head.

“Probably for the best,” you admitted as you turned your gaze to the sky above just in time to see a streak of light across the sky. “Oooh!”

Silence fell between you and Chris as you guys watched the sky, oohing and awing over the streaks as they appeared.

As the night grew cooler, the two of you slipped under the blanket, which he had put on top of an unzipped sleeping bag, so the chill from the air mattress wouldn't make you colder. Eventually, you found yourself wide awake and tired of lying still. Glancing at Chris, you saw his eyes were still pointed to the sky and you smiled as you snaked your hand over to caress his torso over his sweatshirt.

His eyes flicked down to meet yours, in the dark, and you smiled innocently.

“Just ignore me,” you told him as you pushed the sweatshirt up, revealing his skin to your hands.

He scoffed at your instructions, but returned his gaze to the sky, anyway.

You took your time exploring his body with your left hand as you laid on your side next to him. He shifted his body in response to your touch, but didn’t comment.

In fact, the only sound that left his mouth, due to what you were doing, was a grunt when your hand slipped under the waistband of his pants and brushed the sensitive flesh of his hard cock. A series of moans and grunts flowed from him as your hand began the familiar pattern you knew he used on himself when the two of you were apart.

Wanting to do what he couldn’t when he was alone, you pushed back the blank, forcing a gasp from him as the cool night air came in contact with his heated flesh. The gasp came to a strangled end, however, as you replaced your hand with your mouth. His hand found the back of your head and fisted itself in your hair, slowly guiding your movements as you licked and sucked him.

His cries of ecstasy seemed to be louder than normal as they drowned out the other night sounds. His hips jerked of their own accord as he came, filling your mouth with his seed, before his whole body became limp.

“Pretty sure you’ve killed me,” he muttered, a few minutes later, as you laid tucked up against him again. You’d pulled his pants back into place as he had recovered and had brought the blanket back up to cover the two of you.

“That would be a real shame,” you replied. “I had plans for you later tonight.”

“What kind of plans?” He asked, eyebrow quirked.

“The kind where we’re both naked under the stars and making love,” you teased. “But if you’re dead, I might have to go find one of those high-tech sex toys I use when you’re gone…”

“Hey now,” he said, cutting you off. “No need to go with the artificial when the real thing is right here. Just give me a bit…”

“The real thing is always better,” you assured him. “Always.”

“Getting naked might help the process,” he suggested. “Speed things up a bit, ya know?”

“Good idea,” you replied.

The air mattress dipped and shifted as the two of you slipped off your clothes without leaving the warmth of the blanket. Once naked, you pressed your body against Chris’s and asked, “How’s the process?”

“Much better,” he replied with a slight hitch to his voice. He rolled towards you, rocking you backwards due to the air mattress below you, then gathered you in his arms, his right hand cupping your ass as he leaned in to kiss you.

The meteor shower was forgotten as the two of you embraced, kissing and caressing each other’s body. Soon, however, you found yourself looking up at the sky as Chris zigzagged his way down your body ultimately nestling himself between your legs. You clutched the blanket to your chest as he kept your lower body warm. And it certainly wasn’t a streak of light in the sky that made you gasp, a moment later.

Chris was, by far, the best kisser you’d ever experienced and he knew how to transfer those skills to the lips between your legs. Your hips rocked as he lapped at your folds all the while using his fingers to heighten the experience for you. He truly was a man of many talents.

Your entire body stiffened as your climax hit and you had no control over the sounds that escaped your mouth. A shudder raced through your body as it relaxed, but it was still a moment or two before you seemingly returned to your body.

“Must have been an amazing show up there,” he teased as he rose to his knees, his beard glistening with your juices.

“It was definitely out of this world,” you replied breathlessly, which made a cocky smile spread across his face. “Are you ready yet?”

“After what I just witnessed? Damn right I’m ready,” he replied, turning slightly to the side to show off the impressive erection he was sporting.

“Then give it to me, baby,” you replied, opening your legs wide for him.

“Uh huh, uh huh,” he responded, picking up on your ‘Pretty Fly for a White Guy’ lyric reference, it was, after all, one of your favorite karaoke songs. He positioned himself back between your legs and teased you both for a second before plunging into you.

The air mattress sank below you at the combination of yours and Chris’s weight on one section, but didn’t give. At least, not at first. It survived for the first several thrusts, but as Chris dug in and drove into you with an extra umph, you felt the air mattress give and suddenly found yourself with just the sleeping bag between you and the decking.

Startled, Chris paused in his movements to look down at you before he let out a bark of laughter. You joined him, but then wrapped a leg around his hips, reminding him of the job he was in the middle of doing.

He gave a brief nod of his head before pulling out and then filling you again quickly. You closed your eyes as you lost yourself in the passion of it all as your body moved in sync with Chris’s. Maybe it was his earlier release or the laughter in the middle of it all, but the two of you came together, his release triggering your own.

After pulling out of you, he stretched out beside you, his chest rising and falling as much as your own. Common sense told you to get up and go inside, but you didn’t want to leave his side. It became even harder when he pulled the forgotten blanket back over the two of you.

Sometime later, the first rain drop landed on your forehead, startling you out of the light sleep you’d fallen into. The second and third followed quickly and you heard Chris curse next to you.

Still naked, the two of you scrambled out of the blankets and what remained of the air mattress and grabbed your phones from the clothes pile before racing down the spiral staircase and into the master bedroom.


End file.
